Silver moon re-write
by laga2120
Summary: read found out or look on wattpad with the same name minus re write


I stared up at the sky as I walked through the garden of the palace a book in hand and a mask over half of my face the half that was not covered by long black strands that covered the front left half of my face the rest was the mixture of grey silver and white it was pulled into a long ponytail when down it reached my knees my long robes flowed around me as I headed to the princess's room. Once there I easily dodged things she was throwing at Hak her body guard and one of the generals also leader of the wind tribe the king looked at me from where he stood as did min soo Yonas servant. I bowed and placed my book into my robes and pulled the princess to a chair as I pulled out a necklace that was a copy of the lost necklace the priests used to have, but it was lost.

The necklace I had was different this one had the four dragons on it and in the middle a gem the color of the dawn she squealed and hugged me "thank you silver" I nodded and patted her red hair I then took my leave when she heard Soo won was here. I bowed to the men left in the room before heading off to do other things I was in charge of just to run into Soo won the princess and Hak, Soo won noticed me he smiled "silver it's good to see you again" I nodded bowing and continued my journey pulling my book out and opening it writing init as I did so. As I walked I bumped into someone. I stopped and looked at the male who sneered at me to watch where I was going. I looked at the male he seemed to be in his twenties with long black hair and the aura around him was something I didn't like nor the calculating look in his eyes. I turned to him fully as he stared at me wide eyed and I bowed in apology he spoke as I turned to walk away "your mizuki silverwolf are you not?" I looked at him nodding "so it is true you don't speak nor show your face" I just tilted my head and left on my journey until I reached a dead end. I looked around and opened a passageway that was very old I stepped into it. Walking through the passage I found a room filled with paintings of the four dragons and there king even tapestries in one was the five dragons and a woman in warrior clothing standing by the blue and the red dragon leaning into the blue she had black and grey hair like mine a mask sitting tied to her belt though at first glance she seemed to be a male but the hair removed from her face told she was a woman.

She was my ancestor a forgotten warrior once a god who first went down the humans living in the woods fallen in love with a mortal and had a child with him she had given up her immortality after her mortal love died she then found out of the red dragon and went to him with her child in tow and found him with the warriors but she died when the first blue dragon and her got captured after the king's death she had died to get her love free with the other dragons. I went to that one tapestry and looked down at a chest that was below it I kneeled down in front of the old chest I lifted up the lid and it showed the weapons she had used and her armor long with the kings old armor and other things I took out the weapons and began to clean them even the old armor until I heard my name being called from somewhere in the castle thanks to my ancestor. I moved out of the room and into the hall I walked to the kings study where he was with Soo won and Hak and the male I had ran into I bowed to the king and moved to his side he embraced me "ah silver your i'm glad do you have reports?" I nodded and removed a scroll form my sleeve along with papers tied together "ah thank you silver" he laid them in a drew and spoke to the boys about Yonas birthday I listened in writing in my book until I heard Yona calling for me I bowed and left. I reached the door her shouts were heard from as I heard Hak speak "I still wonder how silver is able to do that" I turned to him he didn't have to see my face to know I had a smirk on my face he laughed as Yonas father spoke "the way silver is no one ever really knows the truth not even the scars we can see tell us about him save for the fact there's more to him than what meets the eye Yona enjoys his company he is like the brother she never had and it helps that his hair is odd like hers but mizuki silver wolf is very loyal and surprising enstialy when he gave her the necklace that is apparently a copy of the one long ago the priests once had but it disappeared after the original wear left it with his successor he is very good with history and somebody I trust very much" I could hear every word as I walked with Yona to her room to do her hair and to help her with her studies. I smiled under my mask as the dark haired male with Soo won spoke "how did he come to work at the castle is I may ask?" I knew the three males who knew me smiled "silver was found trying to feed orphans he had stole food and was caught and taken here he was very smart and despite the fact he wore rags having given the children new clothes only getting himself some when it was needed he still stood with his head high and admitted to stealing the food and told me why he has never lied to me like he never lied to me.

When I first met him mundok was there along with my late brother both were surprised by the fact he never lied and didn't seem to fear his fate he was skin and bones wearing a mask keeping his eye covered like he does now I would never forget what he said to me when I told him he shall work here as punishment he said these words to me 'a king is not without blood and sacrifice in his life yet they change as it builds but you have not you still hold on to your dream for peace I will serve you but I will not get the money if you pay me the orphans will you seem to be a king who would keep his word and not purposely let children suffer' those words stuck to this day he always tells me that when I have asked him am I doing right" I tuned out the conversation and listened to the princess as she spoke.

I left Yonas rooms and headed to the library where I fell asleep on a couch a book in hand. I woke when someone went to move my hair and touch my mask I saw it was Soo won's friend I clutched his hand and sat up sHaking my head with a sigh and let him go standing up and putting my book up the male I could hear trying to move but couldn't due to the fact thin spider thread like metal were holding him in place Soo won entered calling for his friend he blinked staring at his friend then looking at me as I went to choose another book "he tried to see your face?" I nodded he chuckled "at least you didn't do what you did to hack hehe I thought mundok was going to die laughing when Hak walked in like he was drunk with a big bump on his head and you just walked in behind him writing in your book as if you didn't hit hit him in the head and made him clean the entire library from top to bottom" I chuckled releasing the male and walked out bowing to them with a book in hand I heard the older male speak "he will be easy to get will he not?" I heard Soo won speak "he is good with the metal wires he has in his sleeves and have a strong hit with his hands but that is all I know I have never seen him fight he isn't the type to do so" the other male spoke "do you think he will be a problem to your plans?" I could hear Soo won sHake his head "i do not know he is very smart and is unpredictable but on the day of Yonas birthday he is to go to the orphanage so he might not" I sighed knowing what is to happen is something I probably won't be able to stop.

I was walking to Yonas room as usual to see she was watching with her father Soo won and Hak ride horses and shooting arrows I went and stood beside the king chuckling when Yona spoke about wanting to learn how to shoot and then Soo won put her on his horse with him after Hak called her to big and then he lie to Soo won about her engagements trying to make him jealous I just stood watching Hak looked to me smirking "hey silver you gonna shoot?" I looked at him chuckling I moved down I could feel eyes on me as I took a bow and a arrow and fired it at a target just for it to hit the edge Hak laughed at me "wow your good with books but not weapons" Soo won chuckled to "good job silver you almost made it" I bowed and stroke Haks horses nose as I walked away just for the beast to carry him away with me Hak was not happy about this but he just sighed used to this "why must you do that silver every time" I laughed and shrugged and easily made it seem like I used my strings to get back on the walkway instead of using the stairs I bowed to them leaving to Yonas room to drop things off she needed to do before going to the king once I was in his study he smiled at me "hello silver what is the matter?" he asked I sighed speaking to him for he is the only one I would speak to "Soo won plans something with his older friend I am afraid they plan it on the day I leave to see the orphans" he nods smiling sadly "has everything I have done been the right thing silver?" I smiled "you are a king you have to do what you think is right for your people I may not agree with some things but that is my opinion you are the one in charge I can not tell you anything other than that I support your decisions and I will protect you and your bloodline till my last breath" he smiled at me "you are wise beyond your years it may seem but I have a feeling that what I say is not true" I chuckled "you know my story my lord you know that indeed I have lived long forever the age of my bloodlines first seemed to be when she came to live here" my voice was low only the king could hear it knowing there were people snooping around trying to find out about me he nods "you stay like that then age along with your fated one until you die" I stared out of the window and sat in it as I began to sing "when I die let the wolves enjoy my bones when I die let me go when I die let the wolves enjoy my bones when I die let me go when I die you can push me out to sea when I die set me free when I die let the sharks come around to feed when I die set me free oh the world is dark and i've looked as far as I can see hen the years have torn me apart let me be when I die let the flames devour me when I die set me free when I die throw my ashes to the breeze when I die set me free og the world is dark and i've looked as far as I can see when the years have torn me apart let me be let me be let me be let me be daylight is waiting for you day light is waiting for you daylight is waiting for you" with the last words I fell asleep against the window.

It was now the day of Yonas birthday I was walking to her room with her present in hand but I noticed Yonas wasn't in her room. I just headed to where my horse stood waiting to find Hak and the others there to see me off but not Yona. I sighed and tossed Hak her gift he already knew what I wanted him to do he easily slid it into his robes as I got on my large beast bowing my goodbyes before the horse took off as I had only a hold on him to pull myself up though I easily pulled up into the saddle people who never seen me do that started shocked as the horse bolted to the orphanage. It was dark when I was sitting on the roof worried about those I cared about in the castle to where I left my place letting my senses lose I heard fighting from the castle I ran there sneaking in through the secret passage I grabbed the weapons and the armor of my ancestor and put them in a bag I left the room and ran to the fighting as I did I saw the kings room I stared he was dead the king my old friend was dead I growled and went to the fighting. I stood behind all my voice loud enough to be heard only Yona and Hak knew my voice now min soo as well "who killed the kind king?" all eyes went to me the older male smirked at me "lord Soo won" I looked to the blonde male "killing doesn't bring back the dead Soo won nor does it help anything but bring more" he stared at me shocked then his face was cold "get him" is all he said guards grabbed my arms and forced me to my knees. I just laughed and jumped into the air they held on making me flip them and them break their hold on me I spun as well knocking them out I landed my hands in my sleeves "much like you Soo won I hide my abilities many times where I have that choice you my boy will not make me break my promise to the king nor to my ancestors" men charged me and I brought my hands out of my sleeves with a flash of silver yet no one saw a blade nore me hit the men as slashes opened up in there chests and limbs never killing blows though but they were badly injured. I made my way to Yona and Hak I nodded to him telling him to take the princess and run. Hak obeys and leaves me with the men some get away chasing after them.

I spoke as they circle in front of me "now I do not have to holdback" they looked confused them I move in my hands were daggers hitting each target as I spun around slicing soldiers attacking me with my blades that are meant to be held on the inside of my arm nothing dirtied my clothing as I spun I was in white and black robes my feet booted in black boots I fought off the men until I heard the general and princes go into the woods. I bolted going to them as I did I found min soo with an arrow in his chest. I kneel by him my hand touching his face and whisper in his ear "even if you owe someone your life for saving you do not trust they actually care for you" I stood then as men surround me I tilt my head and spoke the prophecy of the dragons "darkness has fallen upon the land the blood of dragons will revive once again and the ancient pact will be kept when the four dragons are gathered the sword and the shield which will protect the king shall awaken and the red dragon shall restore the dawn" with that I was gone from their sight and traveling to the children to get my things and heading to the woods in search of the two. I had needed to get things done I was a few days behind them running into munduke as he traveled back home I rode my beast next to his horse and we headed to the wind tribe. When we reached there we were greated by the villagers and by Hak I bowed to the male he nodded with a smirk "so did you make them clean the library?" he asked jokingly I shook my head and quickly spun my bladed in my hands so fast no one could get a good look at them. The two males looked impressed then Yona came and attacked the old man in a hug then me in a hug. I chuckled and embraced her back she smiled at me "thank you for the present silver" she said I chuckled it had been a tapestry of her mother and father with her I released her and left to go play with the children in the village.

When I came back it was dark and there were many problems at hand I saw Hak with a bottle of good sake and followed him to where the old man was at I chuckled when the old man spit out his drink at the knowledge Hak took it from his wine stores both looked to me I moved into the room and sat beside the two as Hak spoke of his plans I chuckled when he actually acted like the chief as I followed him out I mutter where he could hear "wow you actually acted like a chief for once Hak when this is all over and everything is settled and we know she is safe continue to act as chief and admit your feelings to her" he glared at me "shut up like that's gonna happen" I laughed and went to my room. I stood by the entrance of the village as Hak tried to leave but then Yona came deciding she was gonna leave I laughed at them both "you two are much alike yet at the same time opposite" they looked at me with my words as I picked up my bag and said goodbye to the old man I started ahead of the two and waited for them o catch up a few feet away.

We walked on a mountain path in the fire tribe lands I had moved ahead to look I saw men from the tribe and heard the army I hurried to my two companions I got there intime to join a fight I took down many men and helped Hak get Yona to safety I fought while Hak hid Yona when he came to help fight I was injured with minor wounds I didn't pay attention to hack not able to do so but I knew he was injured many of the men thought I was a easy target so they went after me instead of Hak but I quickly proved them wrong using the spider silk like deadly sting I carried and the blades hidden in my robes they quickly became wary of me and fought both me and Hak with the best they could do until Hak was in trouble as was I stood on the ledge of the cliff an arrow in my stomach and my chest and a sword stuck through me I bent leaning to the one who held the sword as I spit out blood my eyes wide he pushed me off his blade adn I fall darkness consumed me as I did so last I heard was the cries of my two friends who I saw as siblings.

I woke warm and in a hut I sat up noticing it was empty save for me when I did people entered I saw Hak and Yona with a pretty boy and a priest he was one I knew well "Iksuu so your the one Mundok sent us to" he smiled "silver I see you must almost die everytime we see each other" I chuckled and sat up seeing my robes were the white and black ones I had in my bag I knew Iksuu had been the one to take care of me "thank you for the medical help" I said this bowing to them Yona attacked me in a hug "silver your okay!" I chuckled and hugged her back Hak came over smirking "it seems that we are both too stubborn to die now aren't we" I chuckled "that we are that we are" I ate and they filled me in on what I missed I nodded and took the weapons Hak had picked up for me and began cleaning them of the battle they had been in then returned them to their rightful places under my robes the boy stared at me "you have more on you how's that possible I found over a hundred weapons on you when I was cleaning your robes" all eyes turned to me I shrugged "you know how I was found I had to be prepared for anything to protect the children and plus I had been on my own before that so old habits die hard" Hak chuckled at my words "yeah we get it old man" I smiled and chuckled sHaking my head I removed my mask making the outside of it look at me hiding my face still "hmm I wonder what your reaction as would be if you see my face then?" I said with humor filling my voice as I set the mask down they started "how do you look so young?" Yona asked yelling I chuckled shrugging "my family never looks there ages" Hak started "so that's why the old man kept calling you unearthly" I laughed and grabbed my bag "i think I will go and bath if you need me just call for me I will come as fast as I can" with that I left finding a hidden spot to bath in I removed all my bandages and looked at my healing wounds they were mostly healed enough to remove the stitching that was sewed to close the wounds that needed it before going into the water my odd hair flowing loose down my back.

When I was done I pulled on my ancestors old robes they fit me perfectly I tied my mask to my waist and put my weapons in their places and pulled on my boots I sat there a little longer until I heard Yona call my name I also heard Yoon the pretty boy ask why did she not yell for me Yona spoke her voice filled with confusion "why would I yell for silver he always hears everything" as if to prove her point I came into sight my long hair still free for it was drying I smiled "that I do also another reason why mundok calls me inhuman I can hear everything in a very wide distance if I choose to that is" he stared at me surprised "you are an odd one" he muttered that I chuckled "that I am that I am" I said this turning to Yona "what is it Yona that you needed me for?" she smiled at me "Hak told me to get you so we can get ready to leave tomorrow" I nodded and left to the male I made sure he didn't forget anything and then I helped Yoon help us get things for food I could hear iksu and Yona speak about taking the boy with us I chuckled as I heard later one Yona discreetly ask Yoon if he wanted to go with us. I stood outside when I saw Yoon get angry with the priest after finding out he wanted Yoon to go with us I smiled an left to inside. Where were ready to leave Yoon coming with us I hugged my friend goodbye and started ahead of the group my hair was pulled up and I had a straw hat on my head making me look like what people believe me to be an old man my golden green eyes though spoke of me seeing things beyond the years my youthful appearance should never have. We walk down a dirt road Yona in a sack as Yoon speak with a man trading for rice he looks at me "hey old man why do you seem familiar?" I looked at him "i don't know though I tend to travel a lot much to the woman's annoyance" he chuckled "but hey you have to get food on the table somehow" I nodded "yes that's true" soon he left and we waited to let Yona out until he was out of sight as were we Yona was angry at Hak who had been holding her I shook my head at the two I walk beside you as she walks ahead a carriage comes in sight and she hides her hair wit her hood the carriage doesn't stop she then makes a good point to the boys as I stay silent looking ahead with a smile on my face as we began to travel once more.

We were in the woods when fog moved in I could hear people surrounding me and Yoon I stayed silent as they took us in to there village bounded I sat silently in the cage they put us in chuckling as Yoon tried to get out I heard Yona and Hak getting a tour I just stood then and told Yoon to step back he did so and I kicked down the cage wall as Yoon yelled at the two all stared at me when I did so I just exited it and smiled at the two people lifting my hat a little "Yona Hak enjoying your tour?" Yona giggled at me "silver your okay so are you Yoon" she said this hugging me I chuckled and hugged her back the man that had been leading them spoke apologizing and lead us to where we could wait for his lord the white dragon I could hear where he was and hear his scaled hand move and no one call him by his name people stared at me as I stood there doing nothing but making a daisy chain some children moved to watch me at a safe distance I began to humm a song of old as I weaved the blooms together until it was done I began on another one I did this until I made sure the kids all had one and I moved the flower crowns to where the kids can reach them as I began to weave more things together this time it was grass creating a deer small twigs made antlers then I wove a bird and then began to weave a dragon they watched in awe of what I was doing when I finished the dragon I wove a wolf then a cat and then a woman and a man holding each other as if they were dancing the kids copy them I laughed and played with a blade of grass before putting it to my mouth and blew into it making a whistle this exited the kids as well more so when I started to weave together blades tightly until they formed a small harp with sticks as the strings I then pulled out a reed pipe and began to play it the kids listened and one spoke "how did you get that?" I looked at him "I made it form reeds I can show you if you find me some?" they hurried off as Hak spoke watching them with "your good with kids which I have always found odd since sometimes you seem like they would run away from you" I chuckled "I have always had a soft spot for children and those I have watched grow up much like you and Yona Soo won as well even the priest it's hard not to when I watched them grow up and begin their lives" he nods as the kids come back and I take out some string I always carry for these things and began to show them how to make the reed pipes and how to play them.

They soon left to show their parents the reed pipes and the figures I had made for theme from the grass and the crowns I just sat there chuckling at them but standing when I saw the white dragon coming to us I watched as he caught sight of Yona and he reacted in pain I knew he was awakening hearing his bloody roar and burn in his veins soon there was a celebration being put together and the children dragged me away just as the white dragon saw me I started to play with them kicking a ball around they laughed and I joined in laughing as well even as one of them hit my hat knocking it off revealing my golden green eyes and my long black and grey hair I went and tickled them and they attacked me pinning me down 'tickling' me when they were called to eat I just laid there catching my breath my eyes closed as I let my senses wondered listening to families being together and my two words having fun I heard the white dragon beside me and I could smell him I smiled "hello white dragon" I said I could tell I startled him "oh hello um who are you?" I opened my eyes and looked at him sitting up grabbing my hat and then standing he helped me up and I bowed "i am mizuki silverwolf I pleasure to meat you white dragon may I ask what is your name?" he nods "Kija I am the one with a dragons right hand" I smiled "a pleasure to meet one of legends" we talked as we headed to the gathering I enjoyed my night there. I was walking with hack for I was bored as he looked for whatever he was looking for my guess was really to bother the white dragon for he went into his room my eyes turned to a glare when the male handed Hak money saying Hak didn't have to take care of Yona anymore since he was there to do so my glare stayed as the two males made there way outside and then Yona gave the money back to the white dragon I spoke after Hak laughed "listen here boy the day Hak is able to be paid to get away form Yona and he takes it is the day where the time he has in the world has ended and he is not able to spend that money on anything but a place to have a grave adn a grave marker if he wishes for one" he looked down like a scolded child as Hak gulped as did Yona and Yoon "silver is scary when in a scolding mood" Yona said Hak nodded gulping "yep no matter who it is being scolded at it still affects everyone" I nodded at the white haired male "good now don't try to get him away nor any of us we are here because we chose to be even if some of us don't act like it" he nods and I walked to where the children were to say goodbye to them as I walked away I heard Kija speak "he's scary" I heard the others agree I chuckled and began my goodbyes.

We were at the way out of the village I chuckled at the villagers said their goodbyes to the boy and his gran go over bored with rice balls for him I heard the old lady call out my name I looked at her and walked up to her she studied men brought up three white dragons only one is and has the chance to leave here to serve the red dragon only two have had the chance to see someone with the same eyes you have and the same mask you have tied to your waist" I smiled at her "is that so?" she nods only one of them was the one I raised the other another had brought up before me though it was in my life time" I smiled "my family all have these eyes and pass the mask down from child to child" she studies me "please take care of my lord" I smiled and bowed to her going on to a knew which means you had my respect I would only do this for the king and a few others "i will do the best I can with in my power" she nods as I stand up "that is all I ask" with that we left as we walked I stayed behind them and put the reed pipe to my mouth and blew into it creating a sound as if it was a wolves cry. We were walking and Kija told us to follow him for he could tell which direction the blue dragon was I stayed where I was and watched as he walked over a small ledge into a pit where he freaked out because of bugs I chuckled and rested against a tree until we get moving again. When we did we stopped in a clearing I heard bandits surround us I smiled my hat hiding my face as we were surrounded Yoon and Yona hiding in some bushes a man talked about selling Kija for a pretty penny and the boys talked about fighting the bandits I just chuckled as I guy played with my hair "look at this old man we might be able to sell him to just for his hair that or cut it off" I heard Hak scoff at that "oh boy let's hope he doesn't do that then that will leave none for us" but soon we all moved I attacked the males who had touched my hair twin blades in my hands just like when escaping the castle and fighting the army I enjoyed myself and soon my hat fell off showing my youthful face I grinned at the male I now pinned to the ground by my foot "no one messes with my hair without my say so little boy" with that I finished him off.

I had taken less men out than the boys not caring about competition unlike the two I chuckled as he lied about how many he had when Kija said he had about forty men taken down I looked at Yoon and Yona "you two okay?" they nodded soon we were on our way but going down a dirt path Kija passed out due to using too much energy he wasn't used to using to fight we took him to the woods so we didn't get in peoples way not get caught by officials Hak sat by his head and put a white cloth over Kijas head saying "rest in peace" it took a moment before he said he was live I laughed at that when Hak passed out having re opened his wound Kija called him a monster Yoons reply to that was that Hak wouldn't want to hear Kija say that I just helped set up camp. We spent days looking for the blue dragons village until Yoon figured out where they might be soon we traveled to the mountains to see there was indeed people there having carved things in the rock has looked at me "hear anyone?" I nodded "yes there's people there" he nods and we headed there I stayed silent staring at the masked villagers when they came out Hak jokingly spoke to me "found where you come from" I hit him in the head "not even close Hak" he winced rubbing his head chuckling then going to his usale bored expression as Kija was about to get us kicked out then Yona stepped in and asked for a place to stay for the night for Hak was injured they allowed us Hak snickered when the man said that all the single males wear the masks I sent him a glare that made him stop I chuckled at him and looked around the room we were shown I sat in a corner my eyes closed my mask sitting in front of me as the others made up a plan I stayed behind to keep watch but I got up when I heard Yona call for me I ran easily getting to where she was just to find her with a masked man with a white headdress and the others my mask was on my face out of habit I pulled her from hawks arms and hugged her I looked to the male who I could tell was suffering the awakening through fighting against it I removed my mask and mouthed "thank you blue dragon" before Yona pointed him out and the others looked at him and he ran away I could hear the bell he wore on his mask and the spirit that seemed to be connected to it.

Yona wanted to go find the male again I wanted to do the same though I left before they could realize I did un able to ignore a pull I felt to the male my robes were silent as I went to the passageway my mask tied to my waist and my hat on my head I entered the secret passage way and walked until I found a squirrel I smiled and kneeled down "hello little girl" I held out nuts for the female squirrel who took them and went to my hand I saw the male there staring at me I spoke softly "your eyes burn don't they I can hear your blood burning and roaring as the voices tell you to watch over the red king I can hear that your confused over what is happening" he stared at me I could tell he spoke lowly "who who are you what what are you?" I smiled and removed my hat "i am a silverwolf my name is mizuki I am like you but not a dragon but I have an ability that was passed down from generation to generation no matter what my ears are like your eyes and can hear things other don't like you see things others can't buy that is all I can do" I sat beside him and pulled out a bag of rolls from my bag I always carried nowadays I pulled out a roll biting into it I offered the two some the squirrel took one as soon as she say she could and the blue dragon slowly took one then gulped it down I chuckled tossing him the bag and pulling out another we ate in silence before I spoke "what is her name?" I said pointing to the squirrel he was silent a bit before telling me "ao" I chuckled "i did that same to a hawk once naming it after somebody I knew who I saw as a father the same to the hawks raven friend one named for my father the other my mother both died when I was little leaving me alone in the world before I met a person who offered their hand to me wanting to take me out of the darkness I was trapped in they became my light and I lived in the light never having to return to the darkness again" I said this as I fell asleep next to him.

I woke when I felt rumbling and heard it I winced covering my ears in pain at the loud noise gentle hands stroked my back a little paw did the same to my face until the noise stopped I stood thanking the two seeing it was the blue dragon and ao we head to see the damage I could hear Yona Kija and Yoon trapped with some villagers my hat was still off and my mask was on my waist as we walked to them I saw the thre I travel with was okay I heard blue dragon walk through to others his steps were silent as a villager spoke to him scared then knocked off his mask I watched as the blue dragon looked down I gasped in surprise of how beautiful his eyes were though I have seen the blue dragons eyes before in the pictures it was different in real life I watched as he put the mask on telling them he meant no harm to anyone then picked up an axe and walked to Kija just to hit the wall next to him I soon join as does Kija, Yona, and Yoon soon the villagers as well I had taken a battle hammer from my clothes one side was like an ax the other was flat I would switch sides with every hit not stopping even when Yona almost fainted the blue dragon took her to his room for rest I smiled as she talked to him reminding me of when someone told me something similar to what she told the blue dragon soon they both joined a while later there was another crashing noise I was pulled into someone as rocks flew from Haks rampage I looked up to see the blue dragon looking down on me I smiled "thank you" he nodded and I go to Hak and Yona hugging them both. Soon we stood outside ready to leave the blue dragon stood alone I walked to him and leaned on him falling to sleep due to the fact I might have reopened my wounds from when the fire tribe attacked us.

I woke when we were camped I saw the blue dragon in a ball of fur and his clothes drying I sighed and went to the clothes and the air around the clothes heated up the clothes drying them all stared at me I just looked at them and sighed "this is the only thing I can do without using so much energy Yona, Hak why do you think after the snowballs you two would throw at me I was always dry but in the same clothes and never wearing anything to keep the cold from my skin or I can wear my robes even on the hottest days and always somehow managed to light candles and lanterns so easily" Kija looked at me "Is it true the silverwolves are always born on a full moon during a stormy night?" I looked at him "i was born on a night where lightning shook the house and the winds threatened to blow it away rain beating it in heavy sheets but yet the moon the full moon was visible but before the storm it had been a hot summer day that is why I can do this the parent I got the blood from could use ice they had been born on a stormy night in the middle of winter" I checked to see if his clothes were dry they were and I handed them to him neatly folded he took them thanking me I nodded smiling when he dressed he sat beside me I would tell stories of things i've seen and things Hak and Yona did as children. I sat in a tree listening to the blue dragon enjoy his freedom I smiled when I gave him name meaning moon I muttered under my breath "shinah" I smiled liking his name it suited him I left the tree at some point and found him in the field I walked up to him and stood beside him "mizuki is my name shinah the one my parents gave me it means flowering dogwood but also beautiful moon those are just some of its meanings" he looked at me "mizuki can I call you that?" I smiled "yes if you want to" I had my book in my hand he looked at it I smiled looking at it "i will tell you about this book at another time okay?" he nodded and I yawned feeling tired "i am going to sleep be sure you get some rest as well shinah" he nods watching me as I turned wind blew my bangs from my face I knew he saw my full face I just hurried away hating the fact he had seen the scar I hated I went some way away form the clearing and the camp and stumbled holding my eyes as the painful memories surfaced.

I hissed in pain and fell to my knees silent tears falling down my face my hair fell around me loose and unbounded as I stared into the water I had found it was a stream I saw the face of a weakling a monster I slipped into the water my clothes showed some of my sacred flesh as I did so having came loose somewhat I hair covered my face and only a few chunks still clung to my back as I rested on a rock still in the river my body never growing cold but also never drying I fell asleep like this I woke to gasps I turned to see the others standing behind me I looked at the sky seeing it was time to get a move on I sighed and stood Yona gave me my usale robe I used to wear around the castle over the main robes it was more like a shawl I nodded my thanks and had it lazily draped over my body has looked at me "your back is it completely covered in scars" I chuckled "i will tell you one day Hak Kija shinah Yona and Yoon but please do not ask right now please" I spoke quietly they nodded clearly worried shinah covered my head with his fluff I chuckled "why thank you shinah but it's okay i'm not cold" I started to take it off but he made me stop I chuckled as Yona spoke to me "he wont listen" I just shook my head and gave up my clothes soon dried as did my hair since I had managed to give shinah back his headdress when he had stopped to look at something I walked beside him pulling up my hair till it looked shorter than it actually was I hummed a song as we walked ao on my shoulder "if I share this with you never speak a word they would never understand if they ever heard gemeni capricorn rising in the east dancing through the witchwood we began to sing in between the dark and the light in the underworld wrapped around your fingers like a string of pearls smiling face empty hand seven golden rings dancing through the starlight we began to sing ahh still I hear the whisper 'cartouche' memories black and white hide behind the glass in the mirrors and smoke its all fading fast written word turn the card winter into spring dancing through the witchwood we began to sing" they all had listened to my words Yona and Hak smiled porbly remmebring when I first sung this song to them when they were little Hak spoke "you made us dance to that once but it was bearable for the fact you joined in" I chuckled "i know" is all I said Yona looked at me before we got out of the woods "tonight can you sing us another song?" I nodded "which one my dear?" she smiled "the lily one" I nodded with a chuckle and pulled the wrapp I had on over my head as we reached our destination.

I could hear something moving in the sky it made me dizzy I swayed a little Hak and shinah caught both my arms as Kija said that tracking the green dragon was making him dizzy I spoke after that "i can hear him moving and it's making my head spin" shinah frowns at me and Hak just shook his head as I stopped myself from letting my senses out I soon was steady I sigh in relief and just ploped myself onto the ground as I stared at the port the ones who have never seen the port or the ocean before started with awe I chuckled as Yona spoke "you've been here before silver?" I nodded "yes a long time ago when a different lord was in charge" me and Hak decided that it would be best for us both to go since we were less noticeable than the others ao went to my shoulder at shinahs request I chuckled and followed Hak after waving by to them me and Hak went our separate ways I bought the things we needed as I heard Hak get into trouble I hurried to where he was at and saw him with a green haired male I could hear the dragon scales on his leg I smirked and spoke out "Hak do I have to tell someone that you got in trouble after you were told to stay out of trouble your lucky I am smart enough to buy things we needed before you got in trouble" he froze like a child who got caught in a cookie jar stuffing his face "dang it the demon is here" I chuckled and looked to the green haired male I smiled at him "thank you for helping him run away form the officials mister green.." I let my words trail off letting him know I knew who he was I turned and looked at Hak 'your lucky I heard the commotion on the other half of this place and saw some officials and got them off your trail as I came running to save your overgrown child" I scolded him he hung his head low I the left to take the girl home she blushes at me and I knew Hak stared opened mouth at me and the green haired man was blushing I heard him speak "why do you seem surprised by his attitude in getting the girl to fall to his whim?" the male asked Hak Hak spoke "because in all the years I have known him he was the strict demon teacher who was ice cold and a mystery still the last part and still a demon" he follows me when the green dragon had to leave I chuckled knowing where he was keeping my ears on him.

When we got back Yoon fussed at hack for making me get all the things as Hak looked at me then Yoon and muttered about how he didnt need two people scolding him I laughed at that and sat beside shinah and told him about what happened in a hush voice though he probably had seen it he smiled at me Yona looked at me "silver you promised" I chuckled and nodded and began to sing "lavender's blue dilly dilly lavender's green when I am king dilly dilly you shall be queen who told you so dilly dilly who told you so? Twas my heart dilly dilly that told me so call up your men dilly dilly set them to work some to the plow dilly dilly some to the fork some to make hay dilly dilly some to cut corn while you and I dilly dilly keep ourselves warm lavender's green dilly dilly lavender's blue if you love me dilly dilly I will love you let the birds sing dilly dilly let the lambs play we shall be safe dilly dilly out of harm's way I love to dance dilly dilly I love to sing when I am queen dilly dilly you'll be my king who told you so dilly dilly who told you so? I told myself dilly dilly I told me so" everyone looked at peace soon food was passed out and we ate. I sat on the edge of where we were at reading my book I always carried shinah came and sat next to me he and I sat in silence soon with the sounds of the animals of the night singing and the sounds of my friends sleeping as I read sent me to sleep I ended up leaning on shinahs shoulder as he was stroking my hair.

The next morning I stayed with shinah as the others went into the city not wanting to leave him alone he sent ao with the others I spent the time telling him of my adventures and what the others were doing as he watched I helped him know what was being said I laughed when the white dragon and the green dragon met and how they did so with the male I heard was named Jeaha falling off a roof into a pot Jeaha chuckled at that when the others came back and it was late at night we talked about Yonas decision to meet with the pirate captain I didn't speak Yona looked at me "teacher do you think it is the right choice to do so?" I looked at her I saw the child who had lost her mother and was unsure about her life once more I set my book down and pulling her into my arms like she was a child she sat in my lap I was taller than her so it worked I made her face me "you my dear must decide that for yourself you want to help these people you want to right all the wrongs that has happened in the rule of a kind king you are strong willed and I will be there with you every step of the way the best I can we all will follow you if we wouldn't we would not have traveled with you this far nor this long my little dawn but yes I believe that this captain may be able to help us I think I may like the captain by what I can hear" she smiled at me and hugged me "thank you silver" I chuckled and ruffled her hair and pulled Hak down next to me as well having his head under my arm "what I didn't teach you guys to be stupid even if it may have seemed like you learned nothing from me" Hak grumbled and tried to get out of my hold but soon we were wrestling each other though it seemed like I was losing until I got up and sat once more in my spot to read my book Hak was on the ground cursing me under his breath "demon I say demon that explains everything" I chuckled and shinah sat beside me he would look over my shoulder and point to a word he would want to know I would tell him he then spoke softly in my ear "can you sing another song?" I smiled and nodded thinking of one I thought to the one I had sung last time I was alone with the king "when I die let the wolves enjoy my bones when I die let me go when I die let the wolves enjoy my bones when I die let me go when I die you can push me out to sea when I die set me free when I die let the sharks come around to feed when I die let me go oh the world is dark and i've looked as far as I can see when the years have torn me apart let me be when I die let the flames devour me when I die set me free when I die throw my ashes to the breeze when I die scatter me oh the world is dark and i've looked as far as I could see when the years have torn me apart let me be let me be let me be let me be daylight is waiting for you dailight if waiting for you daylight is waiting for you daylight is waiting for you daylight is waiting for you" she was asleep I msiled and laid her down in her sleeping palate before going back to my spot reading my story me and shinah continue looking through the book I had I didn't notice as we read and talked that my hand was absentmindedly messing with the scar that was covered by my hair until Kija spoke "why do you sometimes rub under our bangs where your eye is at?" I jump a little startled and put my hand down "oh just an old injury I guess it acts up sometimes I didn't realize I was doing it until you said something" I knew they could tell I didn't want to say more so they didn't ask soon I fell to sleep in the middle of a talk with shinah.

We all stood on the deck of the pirate ship I had my hat on so it covered my face as I stood in front of a women I last saw in her youth I stuck by Yona and Yoon as the others were told to fight the entire crew I chuckled as Hak and Kija both said it was an unfair fight of course shinah said nothing I just listened to the fighting and the captain ask about Yona and Yoon not noticing me until shinah moved to my side as ao jumped on me to play with my hat I chuckled at her antics the woman looked at me "and who are you?" I looked at her "silver is what they call me" she came over to me and tried to lift the hat but I caught her hand "all you needed was to ask" I removed it to show I had the shawl over my head like a hood and my mask was on half way slightly under the cloth I smiled and bowed "i am sorry to say only thing I am good at is keeping the beasts in check and knowing things others do not" she hid half her face I knew she was blushing her men stared shocked as she pulled herself together "prove it" I smiled "that is Jeaha the green dragon warrior he has a leg of scales when he first met Kija the white dragon he fell from a roof and landed in a pot Kija then picked him up pot and all and thought it was his butt before Jeaha broke it" the captain looked at the green haired pervert who looked away embraced by what I said she then looked at me "you could have been there and saw it" I smirked "no I was at our camp with shinah since we didn't want to attract more attention than already would have had with Haks and Jeahas wanted posters so I stayed to keep him company as we watched and listened to everything" she moved her head slightly nodding suddenly I heard a knife and someone quietly coming after me I easily dodged them and caught a knife that the captain had tossed at me testing me 'tch low trick" I let the blade drop from my hand and just used shinah as a wall to lean on and read my book when I heard the name of a herb I knew grew on dangerous places I tensed listening muttering what I knew of the plant putting that book away to pull out another on medical plants and medicines I easily flipped the pages to the right one and cursed a look I would give Hak on many occasions crossed my face as I looked at the captain as Yona left with Jeaha I spoke then "only reason why I didn't speak up about her leaving to get that herb is because I have faith in her and I have watched her grow up into who she is today if she gets harmed I will show you exactly what I can do" Hak had seen the look and had frozen in place looking scared he was shaking as he matter loud enough "it's not even directed at me he's a demon that is what he is a demon teacher" I chuckled at him and patted his shoulder as Yoon looked at my book "you wrote that?" I nodded "yes though not all of it the orphans who liked herbs and medical things did it I just continued to finish it" I let Yoon look at it and just leaned on shinah once more and continued to look through my book he did as well the book seemed to be a history of the kingdom but it wasn't it was a diary writing as if it was a book I knew it by heart I didn't need to read it at some point I started to read to him softly though unknown to me all listened and my words soothed those who were worried for the book was like a river of lyrical words and musical sounds telling of a girl on a journey with a boy described as a ray of sunshine and happiness they were in the middle of a blizzard in a place where bandits who lived there liked to attack the males I traveled with seemed to think the girl as Yona and the boy as Jeaha right now but soon Hak got restless when the waves grew choppy.

I stood no longer wanting to read concern for the girl I had watched grow up I go to leave the ship two men grabbed my arms I jumped up twisting in there hold flipping in the air and kicked them away from me as I fell to the ground I landed on the ground after flipping myself to where I stood straight looking at all they stared at me "get us to that cliff captain if you dont I will still go and you can not stop me" she nods and lead us to the cliff once there I could clearly hear the two better I was so relieved that shinah and Hak had to grab my arms as I basicly almost passed out from relief but I recovered and pulled away from them and darted down the cliff no one stopping me the wind whipped my cloth away from my head to show my hair but I cared not I reached the two and ao and was relieved I scooped up the girl and easily carried her after wrapping her with my shawl I tossed Jeaha a thick blanket to help him dry off he nodded his thanks as I did so once we reached everyone I set her down and stood beside Hak "you and I think the same thing when she does things like this don't we" he didn't look at me but I knew he was listening "i know her father is seeing all she has been doing and is proud of her for doing what she believes in he may not have liked weapons but he knew they also were needed to protect those we care for he was not a stupid man I know he is proud of her and knew her fate I wish those who believe she is incapable and weak can see her now my brave princess" with that I moved away and went to the others I stood beside the captain she spoke "mizuki silverwolf was the only person with hair like yours and a mask like yours was injured when I first met him badly on his arm more than ten years ago when I was a little girl" I smiled a little "it still pains me once in a blue moon" she smirks "still have that carving you had given me" I looked at her "what carving?" I asked her with a smirk before walking away to shinah as we head back to the ship. We were celebrating now Yonas completed test as me and shinah stood on the deck looking out to the sea I had a cup of sake in my hand as I held a bottle in the other wehn some of the others came over shinah spoke of ships in the distance and that they were armed I began to sing a song "come little ones come to me I will hold you in my cool embrace come away with me a battle soon will rage let me welcome you to my deep embrace come little one I will sing you to sleep under the light of the man in the moon come little one he and I will watch over you there you will not perish in the battle but for ever held in my arms" I knew all watched me as I had sung Hak broke the silence "you have some gloomy songs silver' I laughed looking at him "that I do beast that I do perhaps because I am waiting for a time and reason to sing a happy song" he chuckled and I drank from my cup. We soon started to prepare for the battle that was to come I spent my time reading of course and helping out when people asked me I heard Jeaha leave with Yona to the town.

When they came back I sat beside shinah eating as Kija freaked out over the crab he found in his bowl I chuckled and stood up and went to the white dragon taking the crab from him I showed him how to eat it and told him it was just a type of fish he ate it somewhat relieved by my words I then sat back down beside the blue dragon finishing my meal and would easily steal a bite of his food he would try to catch me but it never happened he then took from my bowl but we both knew I was letting him just then someone made a comment how Yoon was more battle ready than I was and seemed to know more than me all those who knew me froze at his words I just ate my food when I was done I stood up and pretended to slip as I launched my chopstick at him it hit his forehead knocking him down I smiled "oh i'm sorry about that I tripped" I said this retrieving my stick he cursed me and attacked me calling be an old hag that was nothing but a waste of space I moved fast getting out of his range by string coming out and wrapped around him like spiders silk he couldn't move "don't judge me I may be old by age but I can assure you I can pull my own weight and beat your asses as I do so" with that I released him and sat back next to shinah and started to read once more when the two came back from the town. We came up with a plan using Yoon and Yona I was not happy but I knew there was no other choice and plus I knew if I dressed as a woman no one would believe me to be young enough and the fact my hair covered my eye I would be forced to uncover it.

We all sat around on the deck Kija fighting sleep and acting crazy Hak looked tired leaning against a railing sinha was somewhere as I stood next to Hak reading my book not affected by the lack of sleep as Jeaha came and talked about how tired Hak was shinah then came from nowhere and told us after the green claimed he had slept that he actually was in the lookout instead of sleeping I chuckled at them "wow am I the only one not bothered by the lack of sleep?" they looked at me Hak glared at me "it's only because you used to stay up where ever you pleased reading a book and other things getting everything done a week ahead" I smiled "oh actually a year ahead Hak not a week" they all just stared at me Jeaha spoke "how are you human?" I looked at him "i'm not at least not fully" Hak spoke "he's a demon I tell you" I chuckled and shook my head "close but not it" they looked at me but I never replied or said more. Soon we were fighting my mask was on and my hair was braided I easily knocked out all the men and moved on without getting a scratch on me battle was all around me I was near shinah and Jeaha as the blue dragon spotted Yoons flare telling us which ship the girls were on I shooed them away and used my own abilities to get to Hak and Kija I landed beside them as the old woman took down a guy I spoke "the flare has gone off the boys are on there way" they all looked at me startled I just left to get more men and ships down there was screams of fright as I did so the enemy frightened of me I knew why my eyes glowed in the light of the night like a wolves they screamed demon the boys were with me as I moved fast through the men unseen only a flash of silver form my hair and weapons I stopped standing in front of the falling mass as it caused the ship to tilt up as I walked off the ship as I did it crashed back into the sea al stared at me as dawn started to appear I then heard the sound of a bow and saw Kija being shot from the sky then a while later another is pulled I looked to see Yona align an arrow at the lord it hit him the the chest killing him I saw the red dragon in her I smiled though it was kind of sad for she would have the burden of having killed someone though they deserved it.

We soon got to the shore all stared at me as we did for the fact scars showed from where someone had manage to cut my clothing to where the buttons were cut showing the sacred skin my mask and the color of my hair also brought attention to me unlike shinah I just removed my outer robe and showed the under one it was the color red unlike the over robe that had been black with gold etchings on the top the shawl was once more in place and I had removed my mask and went to find a place to write but I was pulled in to dance by Yona once the party started I obeyed her dancing to the song I had sung before s I sung it "if I share this with you never speak a word they would never understand if they ever heard gemeni capricorn rising in the east dancing through the witchwood we began to sing in between the dark and the light in the underworld wrapped around your fingers like a string of pearls smiling face empty hand seven golden rings dancing through the starlight we began to sing ahh still I hear the whisper 'cartouche' memories black and white hide behind the glass in the mirrors and smoke it's all fading fast written word turn the card winter into spring dancing through the witchwood we began to sing" people laughed and clapped for me as I bowed jokingly soon more songs were requested I laughed and began to sing a song "i'll swim and sail on savage seas with never a fear of drowning and gladly ride the waves of life if you would marry me no scorching sun nor freezing cold will stop me on my journey sorry if you promise me your heart" I pulled Yona to dance with me she knew this song as did all my students and children she sung the next part "and love me for eternity my dearest onne my darling dear your mighty words astound me but i've no need for mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me" I spun her around "but I would bring you rings of gold id even sing you poetry and I would keep you from all harm if you would stay beside me" we began to sing together slowly dancing faster "i have no use for rings of gold I care not for your poetry I only want your hand to hold to love and kiss to sweetly hold for the dancing and the dreaming through all life's sorrows and delights i'll keep your laugh inside me i'll swim and sail a savage sea with never a fear of drowning id gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me" I enjoyed myself for once in a while.

At some point in the night I had fallen to sleep beside shinah he had woken me up when it was time to start getting ready to leave all the pirate minus Jeaha came to see us off I embrace the woman I had last seen as a child before going to beside shinah we all watched as Yona ran into the older woman's arms and cried into them before we left to the road I could hear Jeaha following us I knew the other dragons knew he was there but Yona, Yoon, and Hak as Yona cried because of him Kija as well and Yoon until Kija seemed confused about the fact he had thought Jeaha had agreed to come with us then to prove a point shinah slashed a tree down it yelled as it fell to reveal Jeaha I laughed putting an arm on shinahs shoulder despite being shorter than him by a little he was 5'9" making him the third tallest person here besides the pervert and the thunder beast them being the same height at six feet making Yona the shortest at five once I was taller than her and Yoon who was five three Kija was the same height as me being five seven I laugh at jeanes introduction and an bowed to him after he does it "a pleasure to meat you green dragon I am mizuki silverwolf" he smirks and goes to ruffle my hair but I catch his hand and give him a look that has him swallow hard and pale "you want to be able to use your hands dragon?" he nods I smiled "good don't ruffle my hair then" everyone laughs at this and we head out continuing. We made camp in a clearing after Jeaha caught a deer I stood by as Yona started to clean the deer helping Yoon as I kept my ears on a person near us with a growling stomach I looked up when I heard him settle down beside the princess as the meat was on the sticks Yona praying for the deer as was the boy I knew him haivl get him before I just gave him a are you kidding my look as the others noticed the boy as he scarfed down food I laughed when the other dragons said he was the yellow dragon and then he punched him and the yellow sunny boy said something was wrong with Hak I spoke then looking up from my book "zeno there has always been something wrong with that boy and i'm pretty sure the others here and you can not say the same thing I know you your not exactly normal either yellow dragon" he looked at me shocked then attacked me in a hug when I stood my book away "silver! I have missed you!" I chuckled and patted his head he smiled at me "you still taking care of the orphans?" I nodded "yes when I find the time but lately I have not been to much going on you know how it is zeno" he nods smiling "zenos glad to see you silver" I patted his head "me to zeno me to" everyone looked at me "how do you two know each other?" I smiled "i met him one day as I was with the orphans and quickly became friends" zeno let go of me and we talk more with everyone.

That night I was beside shinah I was asleep when memories of my past came to me I bolted away feeling the pain of all the things that scared my skin and my soul everyone was there and looked to me as I got sick in a bush when someone touched my back I whirled around frightened as I flinched a blade in my hand my hair a mess my eyes widened as I saw I had cut Yoons hand I dropped the knife and ran the others calling after me I ran until I found a waterfall I realized then where I was ruins were all around me I stood there staring remembering the screams and the smell of fire and death I fell to my knees holding my head I looked into the water seeing the dead faces of my village I climb into the water tears streaming down my face I had the shawl no more on my body my clothes ripped from my carless running and my nightmare I moved to the stone in the water sticking out the cold penetrating my body my body to weak darkness claimed me not long after I woke a little as warmth grabbed me yanking me up I gasped for air coughing as I am laid down my name being yelled I fell into darkness once more. I was warm to warm but yet I was cold as well to where I couldn't feel the warmth voices all around me I woke to see the roof of a tent I sat up slowly my hair falling around me I noticed I just had bandaged around my chest my scars being seen I was slightly dizzy I heard you enter "silvers awake" she called out as she came beside me I looked at her through my hair blinking she had tears in her eyes "please don't scare us like that silver not again I don't want to lose anyone else I care about please" tears fall down my cheeks I pull her to me and embrace her crying "i'm so so sorry my little dragon I never meant to scare you not hurt anyone i'm sorry so sorry" she wrapped her arms around me and softly spoke "we know you didn't silver we care about you despite all your secrets but we all have them so we can judge you but it was not your fault no one got badly hurt only scare when we found you under that water unconscious" the others entered Hak embraced me we didn't have to say anything I just held him and cried as he cried as well then he let me go when zeno came in he hugged me and said nothing we both knew each other's past and each other enough we wear the same in a way Kija and jae ha were next to come in I noticed shinah had not yet "where is shinah?" they all looked at each other randi sight standing pulling on a robe that was near that was from mypack and exited before anyone could stop me ignoring the dizziness and the weakness I felt I forced myself to go find him I did in a tree with my book about my life he looked up when I came to him he jumped down and hugged me his mask off his tears wetting my robed shoulder I embraced him back more tears coming as I realized he had been the first one to see me and had gotten me out of the water.

I kept saying I was sorry soon I stopped too tired to speak more he spoke then "please do not leave me alone like that mizuki never again" I nodded feeling his hand brush my hair out of my face completely he stared at the scar I had "the book is about your life" he stated I nodded surprised he had figured that out I knew the others heard this as they sat watching us I turned weakly in his hold as he spoke "the legend of the silver wolf the story you would tell us it was your family" I nodded I held my book now I gave it to Yona "that village you ran to I saw this symbol made of metal laying on the ground where a large home once stood it was your village" I nodded falling to sleep "read it I want you to" I whispered but I knew they heard as darkness fell once more. I woke to being carried I moved and saw it was shinah I just laid my head back down I heard Hak laugh "you always do that when your comfortable I remember you falling asleep against mundok during a meeting and no one could move you until the meeting was over and he just picked you up it's worse when your really warm…" I growled at him and went to throw something at him I was handed a scroll that was heavy made of metal and I threw it at him hitting his head before he could dodge it he rubbed his head in pain stumbling a little "ow that hurt" he mumbled as he picked it up and opened it I saw it was the one that was a picture of the originals he stared at it the picture I knew didn't show their faces at least where he had it showing he looked at me "you have things on the legends" I nodded and sighed as we reached Iksuus home shinah still carried me once I was set down as Yoon took care of the clumsy priest I dug through my bag puting the scroll up and pulled out a fur coat one my father used to have it fit me for the most part though on my father it reached higher than where it ended on me which was my ankles my father it had reached his knees he had been past six foot and was very broad and muscular he had been Hak and jae has height I pulled out a scroll etched with howling wolves and the moon.

I opened it with a smile "also personal things Hak" I tossed it to him he caught it and unrolled it to show a tall man who looked like a beast next to a beautiful woman each holding a wolf pup with a child sitting on the main shoulder holding the woman's hand as she smiled up at the child the man had grey hair though in the picture you could tell he was not old enough to have grey hair he was handsome though scared badly and with tattoos Hak spoke "your parents and you?" I nodded as the others looked as well "my aunt drew that picture then colored it there's another one of the last I saw them I drew that one" he unrolled it some more to show my face much like both parents at the age of eight both my parents beside me my mom holding me and my dad holding my mom then there was another picture beside it of my dad and mom in battle you could tell but it seemed like a painting an artist painted for the fun of it they stared at the picture then to me I just looked to the woods ad began to sing "i'll use you as a warning sign that is you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind and i'll use you as a focal point so I don't lose sight of what I want and i've moved further than I thought I could and i've missed you more than I thought I would and i'll use you as a warning sign that is you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind and I found love where where it wasn't supposed to be right in front of me talk some sense to me" I only sung a little of that song I started to fall back to sleep but jolted up when sinha gave me a bowl of food I smiled gratefully and began to eat he ate beside me.

Once I was done I leaned against him falling to sleep still tired form what had happened I heard issuu speak "oh she's asleep it must have been hard seeing her old village after being gone for so long after it was destroyed" I heard him tell him what had happened of what they knew I spoke still being semi awake just enough to hear and listen to them also speak "people hated my village this was years after the death of the red dragon and the first warriors they hated the fact we were odd we had a connection to the earth others did not understand we were always good with animals we were descendents of a god and a human we lived longer than most people were afraid of us they didn't do anything until it was my eighth birthday they burned and attacked us killing all but me they fought to keep me alive for I was the most like the goddess who started out blood lines with a human male I was left alone then I traveled growing up living off the land and learning all I could in the books I could find and form those who were kind enough to house me until I left so they wouldn't notice I didn't age like they did I did this until I no longer grew stopping around the ages 17 and 18 I soon took the mask that was something that had been given to me by my father the last one to have it before me and hid my face so no one realized I never aged around the time I started to help the orphans then time passed and I met zeno the rest you all know" Hak spoke "your father was the son of the silverwolf wasn't he?" I nodded "his father was the son of the goddess most of the villagers were my aunts and uncles my fathers siblings and cousins though they never married each other we were a village of travelers groups would go and sell things and trade so actually we were a merchant village people would come to us also from all over even the descendants of the red dragon and the other dragon villages and the dragons who traveled but there was still the fear people carried of our village and the hatred of our people" I fell completely to sleep after that.

I woke the next day wrapped in shinahs arms as he laid beside zeno who was between him and Kija jae ha and Hak slept against the wall I think I couldn't tell it was kind of hard to do so with them all sleep and my just waking up I noticed I still had my fur coat on and chuckled at that carefully slipping form it and from shahs hold and stood grabbing some clothes to change into before heading to the water to bathe I freed my hair of knots and tangles before slipping into the cool water haivl removed my clothes and bandages my face was no longer covered by anything my eye stared up at the sky it scar being soaked by the early light I closed my eyes and washed before I got caught up in memories I didn't need to I soon sat on a rock slowly brushing my hair absentmindedly when I heard footsteps they were shinahs I smiled and began to sing "and I found love where it wasn't supposed to be right in front of me talk some sense to me and i'll use you as a makeshift gauge of how much to give and how much to take i'll use you as a warning sign that if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind and I found love where it wasn't supposed to be right in front of me talk some sense to me and I found love where it wasn't supposed to be right in front of me talk some sense to me oh and I found love where it wasn't supposed to be right in front of me talk some sense to me and I found love where it wasn't supposed to be right in front of me talk some sense to me" he sat behind me and started to brush my hair for me I started to sing not hiding anything anymore "while you sleep dream or me i'll be keeping our memories living in my heart and soul waiting for the day when we will be together again carry me to my love o'er the sea to the clouds above where I know he's waiting for me carry me to my love oer sea to the clouds above take me away to the shining light over waves of peaceful night there among the stars glowing in the dark you watch over me siling down patiently carry me to my love oer sea to the clouds above where I know he's waiting for me carry me to my love oer sea to the clouds above carry me to my love… carry me to my love oer sea to the clouds above where I know he's waiting for me carry me to my love oer sea to the clouds above carry me to my love…. Mmm.." he was holding me from behind now as I had finished the song.

I knew he didn't wear his mask as his face touched my shoulder between my neck as I ran my fingers through his hair he spoke in his quiet voice "sing another" I smiled and began "ever since I could remember everything inside of me just wanted to fit in oh oh oh oh I was never one for pretenders everything I tried to be just wouldn't settle in if I told you what I was would you turn your back on me and if I seemed dangerous would you be scared I gotta feeling just because everything I touch isn't dark enough if this problem is in me i'm only a man with a candle to guide me i'm taking a stand to escape what's inside of me a monster a monster and it keeps getting stronger can I clear my coinsoice if i'm different form the rest do I have to run and hide ohohohoh I never said I want this this burden came to me and it's made its home inside me ohohohoh" he made me stop by sHaking his head I chuckled and started to sing another song "down by the water under the willow sits a lone ranger minding the willow he and his wife once lived happily planted a seed that grew through the reeds summers and winters through snowy decembers sat by the water close to the embers missing out on the lives that they once had before I wouldn't leave you I would hold you when the last day comes what if you need me won't you hold me on the last day our last day Mr. and mrs. dreamed of a willow carving their names into their willow if he had spoken love would return spoken inside to soft to be heard summers and winters through snowy decembers sat by the water remembering embers missing out the lives that they once had before I wouldn't leave you I would hold you when the last day comes what if you need me won't you hold me on the last day our last day ahhh ahhh…. Somewhere the timing will all come together the mishaps will turn into sunny decembers the lovers will be able to find the willow I wouldn't leave you I would hold you when the last day comes I wouldn't leave you I would hold you when the last day comes what if you need me won't you hold me on the last day our last day ahhh ahhh…" we sat in silence before he spoke "you sing songs of love yet filled with sadness at the same time happyness why?" I smiled he could hear me better than I could hear myself "because there songs my parents used to sing or the children used to sing or I sung to them I have lived long and have seen people die of old age or get killed and what not" he and I sat in silence once more before he asked for another song I laughed and sat thinking of one "your alone your on your own so what? Have you gone blind? Have you forgotten what you have and what is yours? Glass half empty glass half full well either way you wont be going thirsty count your blessings not your flaws you've got it all you lost your mind in the sound there's so much more you can reclaim your crown your in controle rid of the monsters inside your head put all your faults to bed you can be king you don't get what this is about your too wrapped up in your self doubt you've got that young blood set it free you've got it all you've lost your mind in the sound there's so much more you can reclaim your crown your in control rid of the monsters inside your head lay all your faults to bed you can be king there's a method to my madness there's no logic in your sadness you don't gain a single thing from misery take it from me you've got it all you lost your mind in the sound there's so much more you can reclaim your crown your in control rid of the monsters inside your head lay all your faults to bed you can be king you've got it al you lost your mind in the sound there's so much more you can reclaim your crown your in control rid of the monsters inside your head put all your faults to bed you can be king again" I heard then the sound of our friends.

I turned my head in there direction and threw a rock well five it hit their targets Yona walked out with no pain while the boys didn't I then threw another rock and it hit the clumsy priest in the head he fell out of a bush I sighed and just closed my eyes leaning into shinah as you spoke "i heard you singing and followed as I was speaking with Iksuu Hak Jeaha Kija and Yoon was already here along with zeno" I smiled at her knowing she didn't see my scared side shinah had his eyes away from the others I knew so I just sighed and spoke "spying on people is something I didn't teach you Hak and Jeaha Hak can confirm what I do to peeping perverts and zeno do you want a repeat of last time you decided to try and spy on me?" he paled and smiled rubbing the back of his neck "no zeno don't zeno no want to remember it zeno still has nightmares from it" I smiled and shook my head at him as I looked at the priest "Iksuu" is all I said giving him a look he acted like zeno before hiding behind Yoon I chuckled and stood up my hair falling into place covering my scars I wore a simple kimono like hawks but feminine and without the blue colors my chest unbinded enough to where you could tell I was a woman the fur coat over it the kimono was different reds matching the skins of mismatched furs my feet were covered by solid black slippers and I suddenly tapped shahs shoulder yelling tag and started to run he chased after me I giggled and let him get me before I started to chase zeno I tagged him and soon we all joined minus those who were too serious to do so I was laughing and enjoying myself soon we stopped and started to talk and eat making plans I was curled in shinahs side I was playing with ao when Jeaha spoke "why dont you sing some more silver?" I smiled and nodded and began to do so "you know i've been hurt before yeah you know the score and I know you want more you want me to thaw out but you know I get ice cold I get cold when you don't go slow but I know you want more you need to throw me out and I know you were worth it and I know this could work if I could only let you in but i'm freezing i'm not running away i'm not running away I will feel the pain and stay i'm not running away i'm not running away and I won't freeze you out i'm gonna let you in and i'm not running again i'm not running again even though i'm scared baby and I won't freeze you out like I have been I won't freeze you out like i'm gonna let you in and I won't freeze you out like I have been my heart is melting so here my heart for you to hold feel it beat feel the warm blood flow through my core feel it thaw out yeah i've felt the fear but I pushed through it's so worth loving you you wanted more and so I thawed out and I know you were worth it and I know this could work if only I could only let you in but I was freezing i'm not running away i'm not running away I will feel the pain and stay i'm not running again i'm not running again even though i'm scared baby and I won't freeze you out like I have been I won't freeze you out i'm gonna let you in and I won't freeze you out like I have been I won't freeze you out my heart is melting I won't freeze you out my heart is melting I won't freeze you out my heart is melting i'm not running away i'm not running away I will feel the pain and stay i'm not running again i'm not running again even though i'm scared baby and I won't freeze you out i'm gonna let you in and I won't freeze you out like I have been I won't freeze you out my heart is melting and I won't freeze you out i'm gonna let you in and I won't freeze you out like I have been I won't freeze you out my heart is melting" I watched as a few got lost in my words and a few wiped tears away Yona smiled at me I smiled back and stood up with finger symbols on my hands and began to sing cartouche dancing.

I pulled Yona with me showing her the steps the same with zeno soon jaeha and Kija I enjoyed myself and pulled shinah up and began to teach him as I sung the song though Jeaha sat down as did zeno to play instruments I got Yona to pull Hak up to dance the beast man already knew how to do the dance this surprised the dragons I just laughed causing myself to trip sinha caught me and just sat me down as I yawned smiling the song over we started to talk more laughing and joking around until I fell asleep in shinahs arms ao curled up between our hands. I followed Yoon one day to the nearest village to see him helping villagers I smiled and saw the others had decided t follow the boy I stood beside him as he scolded them "i'm at least glad silver is not here though even if she was she's better at blending in then you beasts" I chuckled from beside him "because I have traveled and unlike zeno no one bats an eye at a traveling scholar instead of a bubbly person who loves food" Hak looked at me "but you love food" I rolled my eyes "i do love food very much but unlike zeno no matter how much I care for him is a person that would stand out in any place he goes when he smells food and he is very hungry" the yellow dragon didn't bother to deny my words he just smiled and played with ao among the time wee were with Yoon the fire tribe army came to collect taxes I watched as they treated them poorly I saw one man about to hit a child but I moved in the way he hit me instead I was grateful for my male disguise I didn't budge when the blow landed he sneered at me "move out of my way old man" he couldn't see my face clearly for the hat I wore and my hair I shook my head chuckling 'what will you do if I dont I am sure that if I send word to your leader what has been going on he would stop it" he laughed "how would you know the fire tribes leader?" I chuckled "i am a traveler with knowledge I have met many important figures and taught many people" one of the men spoke "look at his robes they are that of a lord" I chuckled and shook my head pushing the kid to his parents and disappearing to my friends letting my hair down and removing my hat to put on my shawl to cover my face and changed my robe to the one made to fight in everyone chuckled at me but Yoon as the others went out I stood beside them snickering at Hak who had shinahs headdress on.

I stood next to the blue dragon and zeno my string showing like a yoyo knives were at the end of the deadly string I laughed quietly when I heard the name of the group we were now named the dark dragon and the happy hungry bunch I shook my head at Hak and zeno the army soon left frightened of us and I started to write a letter just standing there to the leaders about what occurred today my friends watched as I pricked my finger and rubbed it on a ring I wore one that you wouldn't be able to tell what was etched in the metal unless you stamp it I pressed it into the paper at the bottom and the rolled it up before calling for a longtime friend we were at Iksuus when my friend landed on my shoulder from the air everyone looked at the large beast surprised it was a eagle a very large black eagle I chuckled at everyones reactions and tied the letter to one of its large legs "find the leaders give it to them" the bird took off showing he had silver feathers in his tail and wings I smiled up at him Yona spoke "what was that?" I chuckled and spoke "a large black eagle part of my villagers trade if you would believe it we were known to have giant black eagles with colored feathers telling who they belong to but no one ever figured out the silver feathers nor the other colors but I will say this there is a reason why my eagle has silver feathers" shinah spooke then "your family leaders?" I looked at him and chuckled "yes my family was the leaders of the village" I was leaning on shinah now my chin on his shoulder as I sat behind him he was messing with some of my hair that fell over his shoulder bringing it I just let him as I thought of how records of my people save for a book of legends and history of the kingdom were hidden everyone looked at me as I laughed "i just remembered I hid all the things save two books on anything with my people" this caused the others to laugh as well shinah spoke only soft enough for me to hear "silly mizuki" I just blew in his ear playfully he jumped I laughed since it tickled him and surprised him at the same time I laughed and fell from my perch to the ground causing all to laugh at me I just laid there not moving and not letting anyone see my chest moving as I breathed when shinah leaned over me concern in his eyes I attacked him laughing getting pay back for causing me to fall from my place I got off him and started to run he chased me but soon lost me as I hid in the treetops everyone was laughing at us he walked past the tree I was in once he was out of sight'

I bolted from the tree and started to run but he caught me swinging me around I squealed laughing as he took me to the water and threw me in I pulled him in with me we were soaking wet now the others soon jumped on with us though they had taken off most of their clothes save for there under clothes and pants we played in the water until we got tired of it and went to shore we sat by a fire now and had out clothes drying by my powers as I sat between shinahs legs zeno was brushing out my hair happily beside us I began to sing "hey brother there's an endless road to rediscover hey sister know that waters sweet but blood is thicker oh if the sky comes falling down for you there's nothing in the world I wouldn't do hey brother do you still believe in one another hey sister do you still believe in love I wonder oh if the sky comes falling down for you there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do what if i'm far from home oh brother I will hear you call what if I lose it all oh sister I will help you hang on oh if the sky comes falling down for you there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do hey brother there's an endless road to rediscover hey sister do you still believe in love I wonder oh if the sky comes falling down for you there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do what if i'm far from home oh brother I will hear you call what if I lose it all oh sister I will help you hang on oh if the sky comes falling down for you there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do" Yoon spoke after I was done "silver why do you like singing so much?" I looked at him with a small smile "my mother and father used to sing a lot when I was little most of the songs I know came from them I remember sneaking out of bed at night to see them by the fire we had outside our home papa would hold mama as she just played with his hair and they would sing together sometimes mama would just sing or papa but mostly they both did there were also time I would get caught or I would let them know I was there and join them but I loved seeing them together so I tried never to disturb them or get caught" Yona smiled at me "did they teach you to dance as well?" I nodded smiling at her "yes one song they danced and sang to when they first met at a celebration the village was having mama was just visiting with her family and papa was forced to wear a mask even though he was the leader by the wives all the men and women had to do so in the village if they were not already taken those visiting the village hadn't known that" Jeaha chuckled "your mother you mean" I nodded laughing "she was the only none taken woman with her family that was of age you could tell she wasn't taken though she had no man by her side and was playing with the children until papa caught sight of her and got her to join him to dance and sing much to many single ladies dismay those who had stayed for the celebration ahead of time" there were laughs and more questions I answered soon I yawned snuggling more into the blue dragon as he covered us with his head dress as I fell to sleep.

I woke when shinah go tup I moved to be put down he did so he spoke softly to me "got to sleep" I shook my head staring at the moon I moved away from him heading to the woods he followed me I could hear that I walked until we gotta a clearing I stared up at the moon my hair was free of any bindings as the wind danced through the strands softly shinah came up and held me for behind "why do I want to keep you in my arms?" he asked softly I turned to him peering up "i don't know I want you to keep me in your arms you make me feel safe" "mizuki my beautiful moon" I chuckled "shinah my moon" he smiled as I lifted his mask he stared down at me with his dragon eyes as I stared up at him into the golden orbs he touched my cheek and I leaned into his hand just before he kissed me I lost my ability to think as the kiss deepened as I turned to him my arms wrapped around his neck his hands holding me close we broke away when air became necessary our foreheads touched as we breathed heavily just then as he was about to speak I heard a stick break he did as well we jumped and looked to see our supposed to be asleep friends I threw knives at all but Yona since she was asleep still hka came out along with the others minus Iksuu who was asleep still as well Jeaha was about to speak but I gave him a look he paled and shivered looking terrified "she's scary" they all said Hak nodded "demon I say demon" he muttered "say what you wish but if I count to three and you are not in your beds asleep or at least pretending to be then you will see how much of a demon I can be" Hak started to walk away zeno did as well Yoon complained about the boys "one" Hak walked faster zeno ran Yoon followed with Kija the only one who didn't was Jeaha "two" I walked to him he gulped and flew off" I smiled and looked at shinah who laughed at me and pulled me to him I let him sa we started to walk away back to the hut. The boys did not speak of what they had seen that night despite as we traveled through Yona knew something changed with us and the fact she saw shinah give me a small kiss before hunting for food one day. We traveled a lot getting into trouble and helping people I had gotten a reply back from the leaders the big black and silver bird landing on my shoulder one day as we walked I took off the letter to see one from all the leaders I looked through them as we made camp "well Hak the old man wrote a letter to all of us my guess he was the last one to do so" all looked at me as I looked at Soo won's reply I read it and smirked "oh he is a lot like his father than most have believed him to be with a mixture of the king hmmm I wonder what his plan is through whatever he plans I have a feeling we'll be doing things similar to it anyways but we would have the support of the people more so than he would for the fact we are there actually helping them and getting our hands dirty working with them he does other means hmm I wonder" everyone looked at me Jeaha muttered "silver is very scary when she goes like that" I looked at him "you mean use my brain?" he looked away frightened I laughed and looked at the old mans letter "he is with us all the way the old man is he wants when this is all done to have his grandkids back and a celebration of sake with our new friends and a shogi game with me" those who knew the old man laughed as I showed them the letter even those who didn't know him could tell he was not acting like the famed general storys tell about.

I looked at the others and laughed at the earth tribes letter "oh my goodness this is why I liked this man and still do he wants to know when i'm coming for tea his wife has a lot of my favorite and he wants a rematch in a game we played" I got to the firetribe leaders letter and giggled "oh my what a little boy he is" I began to read the letter out loud "to the strange person with the wolf ring I know you work with the bandits the happy hungry bunch I will not listen to any threats you have be careful you do not know who you are messing with" I laughed harder until I looked at the others there. I was not surprised by the responses and found them funny at times liking how only two people realized who had written the letter I then saw a letter written by the man who works with Soo won as an advisor I stared at it smugly he spoke of how his king wants me to work with them and they would pay a great amount for me to I took out paper and wrote "i am not bought nor am I one for work for others my cause is not yours I do what I please and with whom I please because they are my friends and my family" I marked it with the same ring and sent the letter off with the great beast.

I shared the letters with the others and they enjoyed laughing at most of the responses as I started to read my book leaning against my blue dragon ao laying on his shoulder as he read over my shoulder it was a copy of the tale of the dragons the one with my ancestor in it the others listened to me as I read it out loud when it got to a part where the dragons met my ancestors they had been hunting when they had ran into the human wolf goddess and her half human children Zeno chuckled and enjoyed the story I knew he was remembering those times by the far away look in his eyes. I stopped reading aloud when the page ended with the chapter me and shinah kept reading quietly. At some point I let my scenes go out I suddenly heard a wolf pack I jumped everyone looked at me I waved them away but the snoopy ones didn't leave me alone until I sent them a glare Yona then spoke up "well let's figure it out tomorrow. I wanna hear her sing" I laugh and nodded as the others agreed as well "i'll sing but I don't know what song" I then thought of one.

I smiled and began to sing "when cold wind is calling and the sky is clear and bright misty mountains sing and beckon me lead me out into the night I will ride I will fly chase the wind and touch the sky I will fly chase the wind and touch the sky na na na na na na na na na na na na na… where dark roots hide secrets and mountains are fierce and bold deep waters hold reflections of times lost long ago I will hear their ery story take hold of my own dreams be as strong as the seas are stormy and proud as an eagle scream I will ride I will fly chase the wind and touch the sky I will fly chase the wind and touch the sky na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na.. And touch the sky na na na na na na na na na na na.. Chase the wind chase the wind touch the sky na na na na na na na na na na na…." they had been sitting in there places where they had been sleeping and I saw they had fallen to sleep I smiled shinah held me "sing one more please" I heard him say I nodded "i came here for sanctuary away from the winds and the sound of the city. I came here to get some peace way down deep where the shadows are heavy I can't help but think of you in these four walls. my thoughts seem to wonder to some distant century when everyone we know is six feet under when all our friends are dead and just a memory and were side by side. it's always been just you and me for all to see when our lives are over and all that remains are our skulls and bones let's take it to the grave and hold me in your arms. hold me in your arms i'll be buried here with you and i'll hold in these hands all that remains I don't want to rest in peace we can count each others dreams. we'll fight underneath this turf and bicker away in darkness we'll find our way to resolve our names from the land of the living and we'll find a common ground fall in love all over again. when all our friends are dead and just a memory and were side by side it's always been just you and me for all all to see when our lives are over and all that remains are our skulls and bones. let's take it to the grave and hold me in your arms i'll be buried here with you and i'll hold in these hands all that remains from dusk to dawn. my unheard screams grow silent in defeat I know I chased a memory but you used to taste so sweet as you fade away. I realize it's all over and nothing stays the same but skulls and bones and graves when all our friends are dead and just a memory and were side by side it's always been just you and me for all, all to see. when our lives are over and all that remains are our skulls and bones let's take it to the grave hold me in your arms, hold me in your arms i'll be buried here with you and i'll hold in these hands all that remains" I smiled and laid down beside the sleeping blue dragon warmth filling me and those of the camp my abilited keeping them warm for it was a cold night.

I woke in the morning alone I frowned getting up careful not to wake the other and went to look for shinah I found him on a rock looking out to the dawn I sat beside him and leaned on his shoulder he wrapped an arm around me as I began to sing "cover my eyes cover my ears tell me these words are a lie it can't be true that i'm losing you. the sun cannot fall from the sky can you hear heaven cry the tears of an angle the tears of an angel the tears of an angel stop every clock. the stars are in shock the river would run to the sea I won't let you fly I wont say goodbye. I won't let you slip away from me can you hear heaven cry the tears of an angel the tears of an angel the tears of an angel the tears of an angel so hold be strong everyday hope will grow i'm here don't you fear little one don't let go oh don't let go oh don't let go oh cover my eyes cover my eyes tell me these words are a lie" I reached up and removed his mask as I had moved to face him seeing his face I smiled "my dragon warrior what woke you?" he looked at me as ao started to mess with the hoops in my ears I had placed in them before I came over the male removed the furry creature from my earnings as he spoke "you were having a nightmare" I sighed "i'm sorry" he gave me a squeeze "don't apologize mizuki" I smiled at him a little and kissed him softly "what did I do to meet you I don't deserve you" I mutter he looked at me with a smile "i ask myself the same" I giggled as he pulled me to his lap facing him "sing for me please" he muttered I nodded "which one?" he shrugged I then thought of one I smiled and begane "you fascinated me cloaked in shadows and secrecy the beauty of a broken angel. I ventured carefully afraid of what you thought I'd be but pretty soon I was entangled. you take me by the hand I question who I am teach me how to fight I'll show you how to win you. my mortal flaw and i'm your fatal sin let me feel the sting the pain the burn under my skin put me to the test i'll prove that I am strong won't let myself believe that what we feel is wrong. I finally see what you knew was inside me all along that behind this soft exterior lies a warrior my memory refused to separate the lies from truth and search the past my mind created. I kept pushing through standing resolute which you in equal measure loved and hated you take me by the hand I'm seeing who I am. teach me how to fight I'll show how to win your my mortal flaw and i'm your fatal sin. let me feel the sting the pain the burn under my skin put me to the test i'll prove you that i'm strong won't let myself believe that what we feel is wrong. I finally see what you knew was inside me all along that behind this soft exterior lies a warrior the pictures come to life wake in the dead of night open my eyes. I must be dreaming clutch my pillow tight brace myself for the fight i've heard that seeing is believing" he had leaned back against a tree that was growing beside the rock as we sat there me still facing him but my head was on his shoulder my arms wrapped around him and sung one line of a song "i found love where it wasn't supposed to be right in front of me" he tensed then pulled me closer to him his arms wrapped around me his face in my neck. I felt tears I smiled the same salty crystals falling down my face as I had said what I felt "and I found love where it wasn't supposed to be right in front of me" he replied back. I was happy I was starting my life with my friends and the one I loved I had known since the beginning I had loved hi I just haven't realized it until now. I looked up at the sky thanking my ancestors for him and my friends even though we are trying to stop a war from happening.


End file.
